


Sick Days

by exultantStardust (mintsaway)



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Sick Character, spot has fibro, this is so gross and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 21:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsaway/pseuds/exultantStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot has a bad flare up, and Race takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> okay so im having a bad pain day, so i figured id deal with it how i deal with everything, projecting it onto my faves and taking a hot bath. its not explicitely mentioned but spot has fibromyalgia

Spot groaned upon waking up.

When he tried to sit up and was immediately stopped by a throbbing pain in his lower back, he knew today was going to be a bad day.

“Race!” He called, and the man in question appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking disgruntled and messy. Spot could smell the coffee grinds from their bed.

“What?” Race asked, and Spot finally managed to ease himself into a sitting position.

“Flare up,” Spot answered, and Race groaned.

“Another? You had like three last week,” Race complained, but Spot could tell he was only doing it on Spot’s behalf.

“Guess I’m just an overachiever,” Spot winced as his back began to throb.

Race made his way over to the bed, pulling a heating pad up off the floor, and positioning it behind Spot.

“Thanks babe.”

Race gave Spot a peck on the forehead and went back to the kitchen to finish the coffee, returning with two steaming mugs.

“You want me to call your boss?” Race asked, knowing Spot was not in the mood to deal with Wiesel. He didn’t like the man on a good day, on a flare up day Race would swear Spot would kill the man if he could move properly.

Spot nodded and took a long sip of his coffee.

One very loud phone call later, Race was seated next to Spot on their bed, finishing up his coffee and texting Mush to cover his shift for the day.

“You should go to work,” Spot said.

“I have to take care of you,” Race shot back; they had this argument every time Spot jad a flare up.

“I can take care of myself.”

“You can barely get out of bed.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Race rolled his eyes.

“Last time I let you take care of yourself during a flare up you didn’t eat all day.”

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Spot argued, and Race sighed.

“Spot you’re ten pounds underweight. It is a big deal.”

Spot grumbled something threatening about that doctor and leaned against Race’s shoulder.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“If I could, I would punch you right now.”

“But you can’t,” Race snickered, and Spot made a feeble attempt to punch Race’s stomach. He ended up just resting his hand there.

The day passes slowly, Spot sleeping for hours on end while Race cleaned up around their apartment.

Soot awoke around noon to the sound of water running in the bathroom, and Race returned at the call of his name.

“I’m running a bath for you, figured it’d loosen up your muscles.”

“You are not carrying me.”

Race snorted.

“You’re a mind reader.”

“Seriously Race, you are not carrying me across the damn hall.”

Race held his hands up in mock surrender.

“Didn’t plan on it, but I am gonna help you. Don’t even try to say you don’t need help because I know you do.”

It took a minute or two, but Spot managed to walk from their bedroom to the bathroom by himself (under Race’s careful watch) and ease himself into their small bathtub.

“You’re a saint,” He muttered when his body was submerged in the hot water.

“I try,” Race grinned to himself, and Spot didn’t have it in him to reply. The only thing he could focus on was how good the water felt on his aching muscles.

“I love you, you know that?” He mumbled before he could think about it, eyes closed and head tipped back.

Race’s eyes went wide for a moment, before grinning wider and leaning down to kiss Spot.

“Love you too.” 


End file.
